The Right Thing
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Ruzek is confused about both of his relationships; the one with his fiancee and the one with a certain cop. Could a conversation with a certain firefighter who had been in that position help him see what he wants out of his future? Kinda AU. Slight OOC. Mentions of Dawsey, but BURZEK all the way! [one-shot x BURZEK x Ruzek-Casey bonding] Rating for some slight language.


**A/N: So I read this fanfic by **goldistic** called **_**Two Men, One Story**_**. After talking to **goldistic**, I decided to do my own spin on that one. If you haven't read it, check it out… It's pretty great. So I think that Burzek would make a great couple. They just seem to fit… Not to mention the way they interact.**

"'**Just cover my ass okay?' 'Covered'"… GREAT LINE! Hopefully Ruzek will come to his senses about him and Burgess and get rid of Wendy. I don't mind her, but like I already said, I prefer Burzek :D This is kinda AU. I sort of made it into a future fic, in hopes of this happening. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Chicago Fire or Chicago P.D – Bummer - :(**

* * *

It had been a long day for Adam. They had managed to take down another drug ring, and helped to save a couple girls from a certain future of doom. Now, he just needed a few drinks before he had to head home to the rough situation that was his failing relationship with Wendy.

He didn't know what to think about that anymore. The longer he thought about it, the less he wanted the wedding to happen, and the more he wanted a relationship with the amazing cop trying to make her way into Intelligence. He knew that he shouldn't have been having these feelings for Burgess seeing as his wedding was in about 6 months, but the more he saw her and got to know her, the more he wanted to leave Wendy for her.

"The usual Ruzek?" Hermann asked as he took a seat at the bar in Molly's.

"Yeah, thanks Hermann," Ruzek sighed.

"Rough day?" Hermann asked.

"Kinda. Just another day in Intelligence, I guess," Ruzek answered with a sad smile.

"Well, the first one is on the house for one of our best customers," Hermann said, pushing the bottle of beer towards Adam.

"Thanks man," Adam replied, picking up the bottle and taking a long pull.

Adam sighed. He knew that he needed the alcohol in his system just to deal with the things he had seen today, but now he knew he needed it to get Burgess out of his head before he went home to Wendy.

"Everything alright man?" A familiar firefighter asked.

"Kinda, unless you see being engaged and getting married in 6 months while falling out of love with her and falling in love with a coworker alright," Adam said.

"Actually, I would see that as being alright, seeing as I went through the same thing about 2 years ago," the man said. "I'm Matt. I'm Gabby Dawson, Antonio's sister's, boyfriend."

"Adam," he replied, shaking Matt's outstretched hand. "You work at 51 right?"

"Yeah, a Lieutenant of truck. So women issues huh?" Matt asked.

"Most definitely. I mean the more I think about Burgess, the less I love Wendy and the less I want to marry her. You said you were in my position, wanna tell me how you handled it?" Adam asked, looking at Matt hoping he might get some advice as to his situation.

"Sure," Matt replied with a small smile. So the two men who worked to protect their city sat there for the next fifteen minutes as Matt told Adam everything that had happened since he started dating Hallie, all the way up to him and Gabby getting engaged and moving in together this past week.

"Wow," Adam said in disbelief after hearing Matt's entire story of how he and Gabby came to be.

"Yeah, after saying it all at once like that, and thinking back to how my life has been in the past nine years, I would have that same reaction," Matt said, grinning at Adam.

"So, this is probably a stupid question, but are you happy now? Would you go back and do anything different?" Adam asked, finishing off his beer.

"Well, in all honesty, I would change one thing. I think, if I could go back, I would have kissed Gabby at the Christmas party. If I had, we could have been married and had a kid already. Looking back, that is the only thing I would change. But anything else I wouldn't. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life and it's all because of her," Matt said, smiling as he thought about Gabby eventually being pregnant with his baby. "I hope that helps."

"Man, that really does help. Thanks a ton. I hope you and Gabby are really happy together and have a great future," Ruzek said, putting down a few bills, before standing and getting ready to leave.

"Thanks, I know we will," Gabby said, suddenly coming up behind the men and placing an arm around Matt, and lightly kissing him. "I hope everything he's said about me is good."

"Sure was. Oh, and congratulations on the engagement," Ruzek said, pointing at Gabby's left hand.

"Thanks, Ruzek. And promise me you'll keep an eye on my knuckle-head of a brother. He can sometimes act before he thinks," Gabby said with a grin.

"I will. Thanks again, Matt. I'll let you know how everything turns out," Ruzek said, shaking Matt's hand and placing a hand on Gabby's arm.

"Will do. Good luck," Matt said, placing an arm around Gabby waist, pulling her closer. "Just remember to think about the future and what it could be."

"Gotcha," Adam said, as he walked out of the bar and to his car.

"What was that about?" Gabby asked, sitting on Matt's lap and leaning into him, taking a pull of his beer.

"Just a man in a similar position as I once was, who needed a guiding light," Matt said, smiling and kissing Gabby on her temple.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Adam woke up to the other side of the bed already empty and cold. _She must have gotten up a while ago_, he thought. He got up, showered, dressed and headed into the living room to find Wendy sitting on the couch.

"Morning," he said, as he walked past her to get a cup of coffee.

He knew that after he had his talk with Matt last night, he had to talk to her about their relationship, or lack there of. He couldn't just keep stringing her along in hopes to fall in love with her again, knowing full well, that his heart already belonged to someone else.

"Hey, can we talk?" Adam asked, taking a seat next to Wendy on the couch.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Wendy asked, turning off the television and turning towards him.

"Look, I am just going to say it," Adam started, sighing, "Wendy, I don't think we should get married anymore. I feel as though there is too much distance between us now, and there are too many secrets. I know a part of me will always love you, but I can't be with someone who doesn't understand what I go through everyday, or understand that sometimes, there is no way I am going to want to talk about it. So I think it is time to call off the wedding and for me to move out. I think this relationship was over a while ago, just neither one of us was willing to admit it," Adam finished, looking at Wendy and trying to gage her reaction.

Wendy took a deep breath and looked at Adam. "You are right. I think we both grew apart and didn't find a way to keep what we once had going. You are also right that I will never understand what you go through and that no matter what, I would always push which could eventually lead to our downfall. I will always love you too, but I think it is for the best that we end this now," Wendy said, placing a hand on Adam's knee.

"Thank you for understanding. Look, you can keep the apartment or find a new one. I already think I found a new one big enough for me, and I can move out today. I have the day off, courtesy of Voight, and I think it would be best if we didn't postpone it. I will be out of here before you get home from work, and anything I forget or don't take you can do what you want with. I want to wish you good luck with the rest of your life, and I hope you can find something like what we once had," Adam said, standing and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. I hope you can find the same thing. Good luck with everything, Adam, and thank you for showing me, however short-lived, what love could be like," Wendy replied, standing and getting on her coat to leave for work. "I will handle letting everyone know about the change of plans, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Adam said, with a small smile, knowing full well how devastated her family would be.

"Good luck with everything," Wendy said, giving him one last small smile, before closing the door behind her and heading for work.

_That went easier than planned,_ Adam thought. _Now to pack up my stuff. I wonder if Matt would be willing to help me out_. He picked up his phone, before making the call that would start the change in his life.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

It had been 2 weeks since he moved out of the apartment he had once shared with Wendy. He had let Voight know that he was no longer engaged, so he wouldn't need the days he had signed off for when the wedding was supposed to be. Surprisingly, Voight had been understanding and knew that there was more to just their wedding being called off, yet didn't push.

It had been another rough day, but instead of wanting a beer at Molly's he just wanted to head home, or go for a small drive to let off some steam. Resorting to the latter, Adam found himself driving to the neighbourhood in which Burgess lived. Not knowing what he was thinking, but knowing that the time had come for him to talk to Kim about their 'relationship' or what he wanted it to be.

He parked in front of her small house, got out of the car, and before he could rethink it had already knocked.

Kim opened the door, and was surprised to find Adam standing there. "Adam?! What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he replied, taking in her appearance of glasses instead of contacts, sweat pants about a size too big, and a tank top leaving no guess as to her figure.

"What? So you decided you would drop by at 11 at night?" she asked, unsure of the reason for his visit. "Wouldn't your fiancée be worried?"

"Actually, I no longer have a fiancée. It's almost been three weeks since I broke it off, but the truth is, that relationship was over from the minute I met you," Adam said sincerely.

"Whoa, there buddy, how about you come in before we get into the deep shit?" Kim asked, moving to give him room to come in, and taking in the smell of his cologne as he passed.

"Want something to drink?" she asked, as he sat down on her couch, noticing the empty take-out container and the kickass action movie that was on.

"No I am okay. So can we talk?" He asked, getting anxious.

"Sure, go ahead," Kim replied, gesturing for him to speak.

"Look, I know that you might not want to hear this, but I need to say it. Kim, I have fallen for you. I didn't realize it until you kissed me, but deep down, I knew it since we met. I was going through the motions with Wendy, and it wasn't until I talked to a friend who had been in the same situation I was, that I realized what I wanted," Adam said, taking a chance to look at her.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Kim asked, slightly taken aback by his confession.

"You. I know that you might not want me, but I want you, Kim. Wendy was a way for me to cover up those feelings that had somehow surfaced, but I don't want to cover them up anymore. I realized that I had fallen out of love with her a long time ago, and somewhere along the way, I had fallen _in_ love with you," Adam replied, happy to have finally gotten everything off of his chest.

"Wow," was all Kim could say at the moment. His honesty had left her speechless, and she had no idea that what she had been feeling deep down was reciprocated. "Are you sure that it's me you want?" she asked, still unsure if she believed him.

"Kim," Adam started, taking a hold of her hand, "I am 100% sure that you are what I want, what I _need_. I was an idiot for stringing Wendy along for as long as I did, but I was scared that you wouldn't feel like I did. Now, I just want to get everything off my chest, throw caution to the wind, and see where things can go. And I want to do that with you. So, I am asking, Kim Burgess, will you do me the great honour of going on a date with me and being my girl? I have fallen for you and I want to explore where this could go," Adam asked, sheepishly.

Kim sucked in a sharp breath. Not only had everything he said come from his heart, but it echoed everything that she was feeling too. She knew it could be risky starting a relationship in the precinct, but she could care less because she had fallen for him too.

"Adam, I would love to go on a date with me and be your girl. If we are being honest here, I have fallen for you too, and I want nothing more than to see where this could go," Kim answered with a huge grin splitting her face. "I just have two conditions."

"Name them and they are yours," Adam said, mirroring her grin on her face. He knew that no matter what she asked, he would do it for her because he loved her.

"Well first, I need you to promise me that if I make Intelligence, you can't risk your own ass to save mine and protect me. I am a big girl and I can and will protect myself if I have to," Kim said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Done. I promise, even though it may be hard at times. Your second condition?" Adam asked.

"Kiss me," Kim whispered leaning into Adam.

"Done," Adam whispered back, placing his lips on hers. This kiss was everything he had hoped it to be, and he knew that it felt right.

Pulling back when oxygen got thin, Kim looked into Adam's eyes resting her forehead on his, and seeing nothing but love, adoration and tenderness there. "Will you stay the night? I want to wait until we've had a few dates before that happens, but I want you to stay so we can talk and so I can fall asleep in your arms instead of dreaming about it," Kim asked quietly.

"Of course, I will stay. But if I do, we should head to bed now seeing as we both have work in the morning and I will have to leave a little early to get home, shower and change," Adam replied quietly, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her off of the couch.

"Okay. And Adam?" Kim asked, pulling him to a stop on the way to her room and turning him to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Kim said, looking into Adam's eyes.

"I love you too," Adam replied, pulling Kim into another tender kiss filled with every ounce of love he had.

And as they lay together in her bed that night, talking and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, Adam couldn't help but send a silent thank you to Matt, seeing as if it wasn't for his advice, he would have never done the right thing and would never be as happy where he was as he was now.

* * *

**A/N: So that is **_**The Right Thing! **_**I hope you enjoyed it! Looking back at it now, Ruzek seems a little OOC to me, but I wouldn't change anything I wrote. This just seems like a way he would open up to Burgess. Fingers crossed it happens eventually. I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear from you on what you thought about it, so please review! Also, I would like to thank **_**goldistic**_** for their story **_**Two Men, One Story**_** and for giving me the inspiration to write this. Thanks again and please review!**


End file.
